fandomofhalloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shantae's Halloween Bash 2
Shantae's Halloween Bash 2 is a sequel to Shantae's Halloween Bash. Transcript It's Halloween in Sequin Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Shantae, dressed as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Bolo, dressed as a pirate, Sky, dressed as a Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Rottytops, dressed as a mummy are walking. And then they see a saw with a chain on it. Rottytops: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Oh, nevermind. Hehe." Shantae: "I feel a strange deja vu..." Ammo Baron (off-screen): "It was all Darcio's fault!" Darcio (off-screen): "Did someone say my name?" Darcio, dressed as a vampire came with Ammo Baron wearing a white bedsheet over his head with an eye hole on it to make him look like a sheet ghost. Darcio: "Ammo head, you look like a sheet head!" (laughs) Ammo Baron: "Don’t make fun, I worked really hard on this." Rottytops: "Pretty good, for a bedsheet ghost, haha." Ghost Baron, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to Ammo Baron. Ghost Baron: "You know your costume is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Rottytops: "Exactly!" Shantae: "Wait..." Darcio: "Ammo Baron *dolphin chirp* That’s our foot!" Ammo Baron: "Well sor-ree! It’s not my fault your foot is in the way!" Twitch and Vinegar (off-screen): "Buzz off, you boss!" Twitch and Vinegar, dressed as bandits, come to Ammo Baron. Vinegar: "Hey, you boss, it's Halloween." Twitch: "Yeah." Ammo Baron: "Because that stupid bedsheet is over my head when I'm dressed as a ghost." Vinegar: "Well I think it looks great." Twitch: "Yeah." Ammo Baron: "Really?" Twitch: "Ha! NO!" Vinegar: "No, I’m serious that looks great on you!" Ghost Baron: "Ammo Baron? Is that your bedsheet?" Ammo Baron screams and hides in the corn maze. Ghost Baron: "Sorry guys, I have to get this guy." Ghost Baron goes in the corn maze. Sky: "Let’s go get ‘em!" Shantae: "No, wait, doesn’t this all seem familiar to you? Like, a saw with a chain on it? A bedsheet ghost? Tripping over a pumpkin? I feel like I’ve seen all this before." Howdy Boots, dressed as Bolo, arrives, much to Bolo's surprise. Howdy Boots: "What?" Bolo: "Howdy Boots is me?" Howdy Boots: "And you're a pirate, but I know you're not a pirate, so you're good." Howdy Boots and Bolo laugh. Shantae: "Wait, too much is happening, I need more time!" The world rewinds itself for some reason. It's Halloween in Sequin Land and Lady Frightmare is welcoming several guests to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Sequin Land Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Shantae, dressed as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Bolo, dressed as a pirate, Sky, dressed as a Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Rottytops, dressed as a mummy are walking. And then they see a chained up saw. Rottytops: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "What are you implying?" Lady Frightmare: "Halloween is an awesome holiday and if you don't see it, then you are a dirty, cruel, arrogant, bad-tempered witch!" Rottytops: "What do you mean, a witch!?" Lady Frightmare: "If you don’t like Halloween, you’re a witch, now shut up." Lady Frightmare leaves. Bolo: "Hey, look, a chained up saw!" Darcio, dressed as a vampire, appears. Bolo: (screams and hides behind Shantae) Sky: "Darcio?" Ammo Baron, wearing a white bedsheet over his head with an eye hole on it to make him look like a sheet ghost, angrily comes as Darcio snickers. Darcio: "Hey, ammo is that sheet head!" (laughs) Ammo Baron: "I am not a sheet head!" Twitch and Vinegar walk over. Twitch: "Hey, boss!" Vinegar: "It’s Halloween, what’s with the bedsheet?" Ammo Baron: "Because that half-genie boy made me wear this stupid bedsheet." Techno Baron, dressed as a mad scientist with fake blood all over him and holding a fake chainsaw, appears and laughs at Ammo Baron. Techno Baron: "Nice costume! You look like a sheet!" Ammo Baron: "Cut it out, Techno!" April, dressed as a cat, appears next to Techno Baron. April: "Hey, boss." Shantae: "Hey, he worked really hard on that!" April: "But he’s right, Ammo Baron looks like a sheet!" Ammo Baron: "No I don’t!" Vinegar: "No he doesn’t." Shantae: "besides, there’s a saw in the middle of nowhere chained up in the sidewalk, shouldn’t we find out what that’s all about?" Ammo Baron: "BOO!" Shantae: "Huh?" Vinegar: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Guess who..." Twitch: "Guess who what?" Winter Baron, dressed as an ice warlock, appears. Winter Baron: "Hmph, what do you want?" Bolo: "That costume is cold." Winter Baron: "Excuse me?" Bolo: "I mean cool!" Darcio: "Hey, I was wearing a white bedsheet over my head!" (laughs) Winter Baron: "Turn it into a cloak or something." The white bedsheet turns into a cloak magically. Ammo Baron: "Who did that?" Shantae: "I don’t know but there’s a saw chained to the ground is anyone listening!?" Glitch: "I’m listening." Aradia, wearing a white bedsheet over her head with an eye hole on it to make her look like a sheet ghost, comes and snickers. Darcio: "Huh?" (turns around) Aradia: "BOO!" Darcio: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Seriously?" Aradia: "That's right! I got you good!" (laughs) "Best Halloween trick ever!" Darcio: "At least things can't get any worse." Things take a 180 when the Spectral Ghostbusters show up with Umi Sonoda. The Spectral Ghostbusters don’t talk much and are dressed up as some zombie people, and Umi is dressed up as Sans. Umi: "They could get much worse, my friend." Risky Boots (off-screen): "Oh, come on!" Back at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats appear. Lady Frightmare runs. Lady Frightmare: "Run for your lives! Risky Boots is at the Sequin Land Halloween Festival!" Shantae: "What?! Risky Boots?! This can't be good!" Background characters are running away, but everyone else is running toward the danger. Sky: "Really, Darcio?" Aradia: "He does that all the time during the festival." Darcio: "Hey, I was just having a little fun and besides, at least I'm not wearing something embarrassing to go with my *dolphin chirp* costume!" Aradia: "Hey!" Spectral Winston: "Watch out!" Shantae pushes the button and Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats get blasted out of the festival. Shantae: "Bye! Happy Halloween, Risky!" Risky Boots: "I will get you!" Lady Frightmare: "You saved Halloween!" Sky: "We sure did!" Shantae smiles, but then time rewinds back to the part where Shantae is about to press the button. April, who is dressed as cat, walks by and so does Aradia, who is wearing a white bedsheet over her head with an eye hole on it to make her look like a sheet ghost. Sky: "Wow, even your friends, April and Aradia are here." Shantae looks at April and Aradia, but gets knocked out by Risky Boots. Umi: "Shantae!" Ghost Baron: "Risky Boots?! I hate that guy!" Risky Boots: "So, this is the Sequin Land Halloween Festival, eh? Makes me sick! I hate Halloween!" April: "But Halloween is what unites us!" Spectral Egon: "It's a tradition all across the land!" Darcio: "If you don't want Halloween, go back to Dull world, or wherever you're from!" Shantae pushes the button and Risky Boots get blasted out of the festival. Shantae: "Happy Halloween Risky!" The scene switches to Risky Boots in the sky. Risky Boots: "Curse you, Shantae!" Risky Boots finds a time button in the sky. She presses it and time rewinds itself again. Sky: "Wow, even your friends, April and Aradia are here." Shantae looks at April and Aradia, but gets knocked out by Risky Boots. Umi: "Shantae!" Ghost Baron: "Risky Boots?! I hate that guy!" Risky Boots: "I'm a girl!" Risky Boots hooks Shantae to a light post. Shadow Lilies knocked Ghost Baron out and caused him to sneeze. Ghost Baron: "Shadow Lilies!" (sneezes) Shantae pushes the button and Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats get blasted out of the festival. Shantae: "Bye! Happy Halloween!" Risky Boots found the time button again. Risky Boots: "Oh, I just love messing with you!" A dozen times Risky Boots came back, Shantae kept pressing the button, until it didn't work. They see Music Baron, dressed as a prince, flirting with Lily-Pop, who is dressed as Teto Kasane. Lily-Pop: "Music Baron. BOO." Spectral Peter: "Not now." Ambient silence. And then Risky Boots starts making a special attack. Risky Boots: "Shantae, I want you to know, I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Shantae tries one last attack with everyone. Everyone screams. Shantae, Bolo, Sky, Rottytops, Ammo Baron, Glitch, Vinegar, Darcio, Aradia, April, Techno Baron, Lady Frightmare, Umi, the Spectral Ghostbusters, and people make a rainbow light that blasts Risky Boots and her Tinkerbats so far away they couldn't reach the time button no more. Sky: "That was amazing!" Bolo: "You rock!" Rottytops: "Yeah!" Lily-Pop: "Way to go!" Shantae: (smiles) "Thanks, guys!" Lady Frightmare: "Yeah, we saved Halloween." Ghost Baron: "Shadow Lilies!" (sneezes) Darcio: "It's good that you two saved Halloween, but YEEEEEOOOOOW! My *dolphin chirp* foot!" Bolo, Ghost Baron and the girls go over to the Halloween festival. Umi and the boys stay with Darcio. Ammo Baron: "You know, all of this makes me hungry." Umi: "Let's go to Baskin' Robbins." Ammo Baron: "No, not feelin that today." Spectral Ray: "Denny's?" Ammo Baron: "Too crowded." Darcio: "Let's go to the convenience store, they probably have some stuff there. Some bandages and stuff?" Techno Baron: "Yeah! Let's go!" Spectral Egon: "Let's go get some chips!" Techno Baron, Spectral Egon, Umi, and Spectral Ray run to the convenience store. The others walk. Darcio: "Wait, what about my foot?" Sans watches over the team with a saw in his hand. He winks at the camera. Category:Stories about ghosts Category:Stories about vampires Category:2020 Releases Category:Stories about chainsaws Category:DHX Media